buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Willow Rosenberg/Gallery
Gallery of promotional images featuring Willow Rosenberg. Photo shoots Season 1 Promotional shoots of Willow for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 1. 5577891100_f15025f26d_o.jpg S1_037.jpg 5577304869_2f9710bf20_o.jpg 5577304697_e3993ecca4_o.jpg S1_038.jpg Sarah-s1-085.jpg Season 2 Promotional shoots of Willow for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 2. buffy-alyson-hannigan-willow-promo.jpg 5584921783_530b51ef75_o.jpg 5585513148_47e3177bb0_o.jpg 5585513700_7f0e59474e_o.jpg 5584922261_099711989c_o.jpg 5584922619_9105e275ba_o.jpg 5584922937_521e754a1f_o.jpg Xanderwillow2.jpg Xanderwillow.jpg Season 3 Promotional shoots of Willow for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 3. 5609358319_6aa4f2c30f_o.jpg 5609358515_26190630de_o.jpg 5609936684_e1a52ac23d_o.jpg 5609358789_9d56c62812_o.jpg 5609359053_1d3d586d5a_o.jpg 5609937938_1dc1eb259a_o.jpg 5609359933_3d5422f19e_o.jpg 5609938184_3216b7cc28_o.jpg 5609938380_ae3f0db0f5_o.jpg 7beff4d0a9 72292077 o2.jpg 7dd81e2723 72292083 o2.jpg 841ab92c0e 72292079 o2.jpg Tumblr lgyyrgnBP91qfgq11o1 400.jpg 10019dd752 72292040 o2.jpg 3x11.jpg 9ae6c73aac 72292053 o2.jpg 338.JPG buffy_willow_oz.jpg 4ee6f0aa7d 72292059 o2.jpg Willow oz s03.jpg 340.jpg buffy oz and will.jpg 333.jpg 330.jpg willoz001.jpg 331.jpg 334.jpg 335.jpg Season 4 Promotional shoots of Willow for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 4. 5631407561_03d8a2e6ab_o.jpg 5631989824_2e273b642f_o.jpg 5631990076_5cf88e1d84_o.jpg 5631990610_2d80daa832_o.jpg 5631991522_bdb10d0459_o.jpg 5631410737_59c7770668_o.jpg 5631411039_e9e85fa654_o.jpg 5631411473_6967a00549_o.jpg 5631991782_46f151e69c_o.jpg 5631992024_8bf7e08aa3_o.jpg 5631992250_87d2600eff_o.jpg 5631992488_e85c8b9491_o.jpg 5631992804_954ac39533_o.jpg 5631993154_d65bb2f832_o.jpg 5631994672_ec2f670e06_o.jpg Season 5 Promotional shoots of Willow for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 5. 5x03-0.jpg 5654031907_d0eeecc0c8_o.jpg 5x02-0.jpg 5654606882_fc6aa0006c_o.jpg W 29.jpg W 30.jpg W 31.jpg 5654606048_91b9688981_o.jpg S5 093.jpg 5x07.jpg 5654031113_d00be91d26_o.jpg 5654604406_74f9596b57_o.jpg Season 6 Promotional shoots of Willow for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 6. 5672481209_d60924cfa7_o.jpg 5672480661_1434b6fde9_o.jpg S6 053.jpg 5672480311_b9eff06898_o.jpg 5672479627_e66c37fa8a_o.jpg 5673047558_bb37b43c4f_o.jpg 5673048172_36a3e87ec7_o.jpg Buffy s6 promo willow4.jpg 606.jpg 609.jpg Episode stills ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 1 Promotional stills of Willow in Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 1. 1x01 011.jpg 1x02 002.jpg 1x02_003.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055175-1000-1500.jpg 1x10 008.jpg ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 2 Promotional stills of Willow in Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 2. 2x01-7.jpg Some Assembly Required Willow Buffy Xander.jpg Some Assembly Required Xander Willow Buffy 01.jpg Some Assembly Required Xander Willow Buffy 02.jpg Xanderwill001.jpg 2x02 001.jpg Some Assembly Required Willow Giles Buffy.jpg 2x04 002.jpg Btvs-episode-stills-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6055212-500-402.jpg 203.jpeg 2cast030-0.jpg Buffy-willow2.jpg Willow Halloween.jpg 2x10 003.jpg 2x21 003.jpg 2x21 004.jpg 2x21 005.jpg ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 3 Promotional stills of Willow in Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 3. 3x10-20.jpg 3x16-4.jpg S3stills012.jpg 3x19-2.jpg Choices Willow Faith 01.jpg Choices Willow Faith 02.jpg E4e17231bd 72292032 o2.jpg 89b0101430 72292037 o2.jpg 63966 1206666529105 full.jpg 3x20-19.jpg S3stills026.jpg ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 4 Promotional stills of Willow in Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 4. Buffy-Willow-season-4-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-1272073-1403-2281.jpg S4stills029.jpg Buffy Willow The Freshman.jpg S4stills031.jpg S4stills021.jpg S4stills009.jpg 4x02-11.jpg Willow&buffy fear, itself still.jpg S5stills026.jpg Buffy-Willow-season-4-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-1272084-1859-2560.jpg S4stills030.jpg New Moon Rising Willow Tara 01.jpg New Moon Rising Willow Tara 02.jpg Tara willow oz new moon.jpg Tara willow oz new moon2.jpg ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 5 Promotional stills of Willow in Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 5. Tara willow magicbox1.jpg Tara willow magicbox2.jpg Tara willow magicbox3.jpg S5stills049.jpg Triangle Anya Willow.jpg S5stills054.jpg Triangle Olaf Willow Xander Anya.jpg Checkpoint Tara Anya Willow 01.jpg Checkpoint Tara Anya Willow 02.jpg Listening to Fear Willow.jpg Tara buffy willow crush1.jpg Tara willow s5.jpg ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 6 Promotional stills of Willow in Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 6. Tara willow omwf1.jpg Tara willow omwf2.jpg Tara willow omwf3.jpg S6stills007.jpg S6stills062.jpg S6stills028.jpg buffy_buffy_willow_dark.jpg DarkWillow.jpg Dark Willow.jpg Buffy-dark-willow-tumblr mawq72h2zx1rcujc9o3 1280.jpg ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 7 Promotional stills of Willow in ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 7. S7stills011.jpg S7stills012.jpg S7stills013.jpg lessons9 Will sad.jpg 701 Lessons3.jpg S7stills056.jpg S7stills022.JPG S7stills043.JPG S7stills055.jpg S7stills168.jpg S7stills104.jpg S7stills143.jpg S7stills146.jpg S7stills156.jpg S7stills047.jpg ''Angel'' season 4 Promotional stills of Willow in ''Angel'' season 4. Orpheus Willow 01.jpg WillowRosenberg.jpg 415 28229.JPG 415 28129.JPG Orpheus Gunn Willow.jpg Orpheus Willow Wesley.jpg Orpheus Willow Fred Wesley Angel.jpg Orpheus Willow Fred Angel.jpg Comic covers Cover artworks featuring Willow in comics. WannaBlessedBe.jpg BC-45-00b.png B8-03-00b.jpg B8-10-00b.jpg B8-10-01b.jpg Darkwillfut.jpg B8-20-00b.jpg B8-28-00b.jpg 390px-Willow and goddess Aluwyn.jpg B8-31-00b.jpg spike_5_by_jfrison-d30tfeu.jpg Spike5A.jpg Spike 6 cover 1.jpg AF-13-00b.jpg Wonderland 01-00b.jpg Wonderland 01-01b.jpg Wonderland 02-00b.jpg Wonderland 02-01b.jpg Wonderland 03-00b.jpg Wonderland 03-01b.jpg Wonderland 04-01b.jpg Wonderland 05-00b.jpg Wonderland 05-01b.jpg BS921A.jpg BuffyS10 4 B art.jpg B10-06-01b.jpg BUFFYS10-13-FC-FNL.jpg Bs9v2.jpg B10-22-00b.jpg B11-05-00a-al.jpg Category:Galleries